xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Juggernaut
Juggernaut (born Cain Marko) is a mutant who has superhuman strength and durability. He was a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography ''X-Men: The Last Stand ﻿Juggernaut was recruited into the Brotherhood by Magneto after being freed from imprisonment by US Forces. Multiple Man and Mystique were alongside him. Because of his immense strength, Juggernaut immediately became one of Magneto's trusted generals. When Magneto attempted to recruit Jean at her family home, Wolverine and Storm were left outside to face Juggernaut, Callisto, Quill and Arclight. Soon, Wolverine and Juggernaut engaged in a fight, with the latter emerging victorious (the Extended Cut of the fight revealed Wolverine as the victor, with the help of Storm). During the battle of Alcatraz, Juggernaut was sent to kill Leech - the source for the mutant "cure". Shadowcat, meanwhile, went to stop him. He knocked himself out by colliding with a wall in an attempt to kill Shadowcat and Leech - the latter negating his power of irresistible force. It is been brought to say that Juggernaut survived Phoenix's destruction of Alcatraz Island, but unknown if left whether using the cure or not. Deadpool 2 Juggernaut was a prisoner at The Ice Box prison, held in a secure section of the facility. In the aftermath of Cable's assault on the prison, Russell Collins befriended the Juggernaut by sharing food with him. Because of Cable's attack on the prison, all prisoners were scheduled for transport to another installation. Deadpool organizes a team of mutants to fight Cable and save Russell, whom he calls X-Force. The team launches their assault on the prison truck transporting Russell by leaping from a plane and parachuting in, but all members other than Wilson and Domino die in the landing. During the battle, Russell frees the Juggernaut, who destroys the truck and escapes with Russell. Cable decides to team up with Deadpool and they plan to stop Russell from killing the orphanage's abusive headmaster, an act which sets Russell down his murderous path. Wilson, Cable, and Domino arrive at the orphanage to stop Russell and the Juggernaut but face difficulty fighting the latter, who proves too powerful for them. Colossus arrives and distracts the Juggernaut long enough for Cable and Wilson to catch up with Russell. Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and Yukio managed to defeat the Juggernaut. With Yukio using her chain to restrain him, Colossus shoving a power cable up his anus and then Negasonic using her power to knock him into the pool electrocuting him. He appears to have survived as he can be seen climbing out of the bath before the credits. Powers *'Irresistible Force Embodiment''' - Juggernaut, once he begins to advance in a certain direction, is virtually impossible to halt. Some obstacles can slow his pace, but cannot completely halt him. *'Superhuman Strength' - Juggernaut possesses immense superhuman strength, making him one of the physically strongest mutants (along with Colossus and Apocalypse), capable of effortlessly overpowering Wolverine and throwing him around like a ragdoll. In the revised timeline, Juggernaut is considerably much bigger and stronger, being strong enough to rip Deadpool in half with little effort. Later he was able to dominate Domino, Cable and Deadpool and held the advantage for most of his fight against Colossus. He was also able to lift and throw a very large school bus through the air. *'Superhuman Speed' - Juggernaut, despite his immense size, has his strong leg muscles allow him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He is never seen resting or sitting down whilst among the brotherhood. *'Superhuman Durability' - Juggernaut's skin, muscles and bone are several times denser than the same tissues in the body of a normal human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight, and making him extremely hard to wound. And while Wolverine's adamantium claws do pierce him, Juggernaut doesn't seem to feel much pain. In the revised timeline, Juggernaut received a multitude of high caliber bullets and came out completely unharmed. Nor was he visibly affected by Colossus's blows. Equipment *'Helmet' - In the Revised Timeline, Juggernaut wears a helmet that protects him from telepathic assault. In the Original Timeline, his helmet was only used for protection, similar to a battering ram. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *Magneto - Leader *Mystique - Teammate *Pyro † - Teammate **Omegas - Teammates ***Anole ***Arclight † ***Ash ***Avalanche ***Callisto † ***Glob Herman ***Phat † ***Psylocke † ***Quill † ***Spike † ***Starfish † ***Vanisher Enemies *Jean Grey † - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Leech - Enemy and Attempted Victim **X-Men - Enemies ***Angel † - Enemy ***Beast † - Enemy ***Colossus † - Enemy ***Iceman † - Enemy ***Shadowcat - Enemy ***Storm † - Enemy ***Wolverine - Enemy |-|Revised Timeline= Family *Sharon Xavier † - Step Mother *Professor X † - Step Brother *P. Xavier - Step Brother *Mystique - Foster Sister Enemies *X-Force **Deadpool - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Cable - Enemy **Domino - Enemy **Firefist - Friend turned Enemy *X-Men **Colossus - Enemy **Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Enemy **Yukio - Enemy *The Headmaster † - Enemy Trivia *It is unknown if Juggernaut survived the Phoenix's destruction of Alcatraz since he was possibly still unconscious when Jean was destroying the facility. In the altered timeline, he is confirmed to be alive when he appears in Deadpool 2. * In the mainstream comics, the Juggernaut is not a mutant and gains his power from the mystical Cyttorak Ruby. He is only a mutant in the Ultimate universe. * During his fight with Shadowcat, Marko shouts, "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!", referencing an Internet meme. *In an alternate scene, when Juggernaut finds Leech and Shadowcat, he says, "Here´s Juggy.", making a reference to the film The Shining. *A younger version of Juggernaut was originally set to appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past and was to be portrayed by Josh Helman but was written out of the film and replaced by Quicksilver. Josh Helman went on to play William Stryker instead. *Despite not being portrayed as Charles Xavier's step-brother in the films. In X-Men: First Class, Charles mentions having a step-father who in the comics is Kurt Marko, Juggernaut's father. However, Deadpool 2 confirms that the Juggernaut, at least in the newly revised timeline, is Xavier's step-brother. *It isn't mentioned how he was initially captured and restrained when we first meet him in The Last Stand. He may have been sedated. *In the comics, Juggernaut is the step-brother of Professor X and his twin sister Cassandra Xavier. He is an American born in Berkeley, California U.S.A. *In Deadpool 2, Juggernaut appears partially according to his comics version, and in the film, he is like in the comics; Xavier's step-brother. *In the comics, Juggernaut is an American character but in the Last Stand, he is portrayed as British. However, in the revised timeline, he is depicted with a Brooklyn accent implying he was born in New York. External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Deadpool 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Bald Category:Blue Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhancement Category:Anti-Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Ice Box Inmates Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:British Category:Main Antagonists